mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Article comments
Those of you that are also Brickipedians will be laughing as you read this. About a week ago, I proposed that article comments be enabled on Brickipedia. The community agreed to a test, which has not gone well. There is a high rate of vandalism, and almost all of the comments are just the person's oppinion on the set. Because of this, it is easy to deduce that Brickipedia's broad topic, combined with an immature audience, makes for article comments not working out. See here. However, on the FarmVille wiki, with a more mature audience and and a more specific topic, the comments are working out fine. Because of this, I would really like to give them a go here. Something that many of us are in denial about is a very simple fact: MLN Wiki has very little potencial to grow. We revolve around updates to MLN from LEGO, which only happen sporatically. I would really like to see this wiki super active, and since mainspace articles won't be able to do that, article comments might. We have already taken steps to increase activity in general, with things like the official store, the trade market, the forums, and more. At least article comments would be on topic to MLN :P. There are certain challanges that come with this. For once, article comments can not be edited by users, so I will need to make a page where users can report them. Another problem is the potencial for high vandalism/abuse, but this would give the admins something to do ;). The main problem, however, would be off-topic chatter, which would need to be dealt with. There are also many glitches with the comment system, so we won't enable them until Wikia cleans up their act a bit. Thanks for viewing, and please share your opinion below. Ajraddatz Talk 15:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Have seen this on Brickipedia.I think it's good but we should have talk pages too.To the abuse:we maybe can add a group which can delete spam post.-- 15:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I forgot to mention that talk pages will still exist. I am currently working on some JS to make that happen. Ajraddatz Talk 16:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Any thoughts? :/ Ajraddatz Talk 01:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I have enough to do, moderating forums is not something I want to take on. Knowing how the 'net works I fear these will very very quickly degenerate into worthless tangents and negative comments. Our audience is closer to Brickipedia than FarmVille. 17:46, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree with Nitecrew. Also, I don't much see the point of having comments AND talkpages, it would be easier to just have talk pages only. Having the comments would just clutter stuff up even more on pages. Also, I've seen on brickipedia the comments thing, and sometimes its not very good AT ALL :::::Alright, I can see what you mean. This is of course strictly optional... and we don't need to do it. Thanks for the input. Ajraddatz Talk 16:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC)